The New Goddess
by AthenianDaughter
Summary: The Gods decide they need a way to prevent a 3rd Titan War. They send a goddess as mortal to Earth to live among the demigods. It is now up to Percy to watch over her. If she chooses the wrong path, the have promised to kill her. Only the 7 know who she really is. T because I'm not sure what later chapters will hold.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Hestia and Hades are both considered Olympians. Just wanted to warn you.- AthenianDaughter**

* * *

 _A figure stood before me. No… 14 figures stood before me. They centered around a basin, that a had a strange mist swirling on top of it. I heard the figure closest to me speak in a cold, regale voice. I got closer, and realized it was a woman._

" _Olympians, thank you for joining me." I recognized the voice of Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Crafts. I could feel the power rolling of the group like the waves of the ocean. Such power only could belong to the Olympian gods. Athena continued. "After the turn of so many of our own children and descendants only a few years ago, I thought hard on this subject. I have come to the conclusion that this may have been avoided if we had found a way to show them that we do care for them. Well… most of us. I believe that if we send them a continuous reminder that we are here for them."_

" _What are you suggesting, Athena?" Asked the gruff voice of Hephaestus._

" _A new goddess." She answered bluntly. "One with all of our powers, but in moderation. Similar to that of our demigod descendants. The god of our children."_

" _What will we do with her then?" Zeus questioned. The tension in the room started to rise. "How will the other gods react? The demigods? How do we give her our powers? Then what? We can't make her an Olympian!"_

" _We let her live as a demigod for a year. Let her understand their pain. Then, on her sixteenth birthday, we reveal her power. We give the half-bloods her, to show them we_ are _here for them. No, we will not make her an Olympian, but we call her to meet with us as a representative for the demigods."_

" _You still haven't answered how you plan to do this" Hephaestus challenged her. "There is no way to give her all of our powers" The tension in the room crackled like electricity._

" _Oh, but there is… With the sacrifice of all your blood, I can create a girl in the ideal image." Athena's children was born from her mind, and I had a feeling she was confident that she could do this._

 _Aphrodite stepped forward_

 _."The ideal image? Or_ your _ideal image? How about we model her after… say a lost cause?" Hermes looked up from his phone at these words._

" _Luke…" he said quite at first, then louder "Luke" Everyone turned to him._

" _A reminder" Aphrodite continued "Visually similar, even the scar that marred his face." Athena nodded._

" _What if this girl follows in the footsteps of her inspiration? We can't make her decisions for her. We have to have a backup plan if chooses a path we don't want her to. Mortal minds are easily swayed. None of us can claimed her, and that could alter her view of us." Ares argued._

" _Do you doubt I have considered this in full, Ares?" Athena's eyes burned like fire. "I will give her the power of wisdom. Knowledge will protect her from the choices children of yours have made."_

" _And if that knowledge fails?"_

" _She is only a god if we choose her to be one. Whether she lives or dies is our decision. If she fails us, she looses all power and we kill her. If she is successful, we keep her alive and make her a god."_

" _How will we know if she is wavering in her faith in us of not?" Ares fired back._

" _That's easy" Athena turned to Dionysus with a cruel glimmer in her eyes. "We have a god at our disposal to watch over her." His eyes got wide as he realized what she was implying._

" _No! Not another one of those little pests to deal with! She will not be my responsibil-"_

" _We should vote" Zeus interrupted him "All in favor of the new goddess?" Many hands went up, but a few reluctant hands stayed down. However, it was obvious that most were in favor. Athena drew a gold dagger from her dress folds and pricked the palm of her hand, letting two drops of Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, fall into the basin. She pressed a cloth to her hand, and passed the knife to Zeus. Zeus followed suit. They passed the dagger around. Aphrodite, Apollo,Ares, Artemis, Demeter, Dionysus, Hades, Hera, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hestia and Poseidon all sacrificed the blood, whether or not they wanted to. There was a small golden pool at the bottom of the basin._

 _She brought her hands to her forehead and her face suddenly contorted in concentration. She stood for several seconds before she brought her hands back down to the basin. In them, The mist collected in her palms, forming the shape of a girl. The blood flowed into her palms and was absorbed into the girl's shape make her appear more solid. More mist and blood joined to the shape, and I was able to make out her features. She had long, wavy, golden hair that fell down her shoulders to her waist and fair skin. She was dressed in a loose, white chiton and leather sandals. She had a splash of freckles on her nose and cheeks, and a long, curved scar that ran from just below her eye to her jawline. Her resemblance to Luke Castellan was striking. Her eyes drew my attention, though. Her left eye was a clear, Icy blue and her right eye was a warm, dark brown._

" _What will we call her?" Poseidon questioned. "What about Imitera?" Aphrodite laughed._

" _The Mother' in Greek? Really? Greek names are soooooo outdated. No, she needs an American name!" She looked at the girl. "We are giving her looks a theme, why stop at her name? Let's call her… Luka." No one objected._

" _We'll have a new goddess" Athena concluded "Named Luka"_

I woke up in a cold sweat. My girlfriend, Annabeth, was shaking me awake.

"Percy! You were whimpering in your sleep again!" I have been having this same dream over and over again for the past week. I woke up like this every time. I buried my face in my hands. Annabeth recognized my reaction. "The dream again?" I nodded as she pulled me into her arms. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Cold morning air stung my exposed skin and I suddenly wished I had grabbed my swim team hoodie. I walked with my arm around Annabeth's shoulders, wind blowing off the ocean. I walked with my feet in the waves, but Annabeth stood just beyond the waves.

"What happened this time?"

"It was almost the same, but I _saw_ the girl. The new goddess. She looked just like Luke. Almost identical, but one of her eyes were brown and the other was blue." Annabeth looked like she was remembering something painful.

"His eyes were brown, but turned blue when… when Kronos…" I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Shhh… Its okay. I also learned her name."

"Really?"

"Yes, Luka. After Luke." This seemed to comfort her. "She had long golden hair, and a few freckles-

"Percy! Look!" She pointed down the shore at what looked like a beached animal. I sprinted down the beach to the form. As I got closer, I made a horrifying discovery.

"Annabeth… It's a girl." She laid in the waves, her brown hair sprawled out around her. She wore Nike shorts and a purple t-shirt that looked like it lost a fight with a cat. Her legs were cut and bruised, and she was barefoot. She a 4-inch bleeding cut just below her ribcage and a rasty looking gash on her forehead. On her cheek she had a scar that was hard to see, because of how pale she was. She had a gold necklace around her neck. She looked familiar, but I didn't know what from. She was passed out and I knew we had to get her to the infirmary. I placed one arm under her shoulder blades and my other arm under her knees and lifted her up. She was surprisingly light. _"She's probably 13 or so"_ I guessed as I ran up the beach towards camp. As I passed the Apollo cabin, I saw Nico walk out.  
"Nico!" I screamed "Get Will" he didn't even question me, and a few seconds later I heard the sound of Will running after me. I got to the Big House and pounded on the door. "CHIRON!" Argus opened the door and I pushed passed him, into one of the infirmary rooms. Will had caught up and got to work. Chiron came in, his tale still in curlers, and started running around in confusion. The room was crowded, so I slipped outside. Annabeth sat on the porch, looking like she just saw a ghost.

"Percy…" She croaked. "Her necklace"

"What about it?"

"It said a name on it"

"Huh?"

"The necklace... It said 'Luka' on it"

Suddenly, I knew why she looked familiar.

 _ **Luka**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, time to hate me. I have decided to change her age from 15 to 12 due to the age demigods are usually claimed by and how her relationship with other major characters should be. In honor of Trials of Apollo, this chapter will be of Will's POV.**_

 _ **-AthenianDaughter**_

The girl was still asleep, as she had been for the last 12 or so hours. Percy had pulled her from the waves very early this morning, and she had yet to wake up. I had to stitch a gaping hole in her left hip, but other than that everything had been fixed with Apollo healing. I was in the infirmary in the Big House, trying to figure out why the girl had not woken up. Soft, afternoon sunlight filtered in through a window in the room, but I could tell the sun was getting lower in the sky. My stomach rumbled, and I remembered I had not eaten all day. Oh well, I'll go out to dinner in a little while.

I looked at the mystery girl. She had a silver necklace that read "Luka" in elegant cursive, (It had taken me forever to read the necklace with my dyslexia) and had showed up in a shirt we had replaced and shorts. She had long, curly blond hair and tan skin. To any regular mortal she looked like a pretty, blond, athletic 12 year old girl. To the newer campers, with her light hair and tan skin, she looked like a daughter of Apollo or Athena. However, to the campers that had been there for the longest, she looked like a nightmare they thought they woke up from almost three years ago.

To me, she looked like… Well, I wasn't sure how I felt about the young girl. The way her hair framed her face and the way she looked as she slept, so innocent, reminded me of a person I had held close to my heart for almost a year before she slipped from my grasped. However, her features brought haunting memories of the person who had snatched her from his hands.

Five years ago a girl stumbled up Half-blood Hill with a satyr. She had long, flowing, honey-colored hair and sun kissed skin very similar to Luka's. Her name was Olivia, and she was a very powerful daughter of Apollo. Most of the time she went by "Liv" which was fitting for such a lively girl. She was 12, and was loved by many of the demigods. When she walked into a room, she seemed to fill it with sunshine. She had a love for pegasi that was unusual for a child of Apollo. She spent most of her time outside or working in the infirmary. Every night, she got so excited about the sing along. She a silken voice, and loved leading the songs. She was my best friend. I was 13 and still trying to figure out who I was. She was my little sister. I loved her and only wanted her to be protected. She loved to heal people, and even at her young age she was one of our best healers. She was so intent on healing instead of destroying, she refused to carry a weapon. Even though she was trained in archery, she never touched bows unless someone made her. It took everything Will had to convince her to carry a small dagger during the Second Titan War. Oh gods. The dagger. I felt my eyes flood with tears. They had argued for hours about the dagger, when in reality, it had done nothing to protect her. I could still see the day. The look on her face as the life left her body, still in my arms.

 _My arms ached and I knew I would soon run out of arrows. My fingers were blistered from constant shooting for the past few hours. Battle raged on below me, monsters and demigods were locked in combat and it was hard to get a clear shot. I was on top of the make-shift infirmary, trying desperately to shoot down monsters as they flowed out of Labyrinth. Gold hair flashed in my peripheral vision, and I knew Liv was darting back to the outskirts of the battle, healing and renewing the demigod's hope. I reached to retrieve another arrow, and found my quiver was empty. I muttered a curse under my breath, and dashed to the ladder that lead down to the ground. I jumped the last four feet and sprinted into the infirmary. I reach for a pile of quivers lying next to some spare cots when I hear a scream. A son of Ares was struck down in the middle of the field by a hellhound. His leg looks like the monster's claws tore a muscle. Ambrosia and nectar would take too long heal that wound. The only way to get him out of danger would be to send a healer into the battle._ "Liv" _I thought. Charging into battle would be the stupid kind of thing she would do._

" _Wounded in the field!" I shouted to the other children of Apollo._

" _I got my hands full" called back of the older girls._

" _I'm busy!" yelled my older brother._

" _Monster" screamed someone else as he charged into battle. Fear crashed down on my shoulders. If no one else could go into battle-_

" _I've got it!" Liv shouted and barreled past me._

" _No!" I grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. "You'll get hurt! Let someone else do it!"_

" _No one else is available! I_ have _to do this!" She begged me._

" _I said no! I won't let you!" I shouted at her. "I'll do it instead."_

 _Her look turned dark. "You can't. We both know your limits." She was right. I wasn't powerful enough to successfully heal his leg without passing out or worse. However, I couldn't let her do this._

" _I will. Just stay here." I said softly, before turning and grabbing a quiver. I dashed into the mass of demigods and monsters, and sprinted towards the son of Ares. However, a hellhound attacked me before I could reach him. I notched an arrow and prepared to shoot it. The monster swung a paw, trying to claw my abdomen. I rolled to the side, and saw a flash of blond in the corner of my eye. Liv had run out to the son of Ares and was healing his leg. However, the hellhound saw her, and went to attack._

" _No!" I screamed and brought my fingers to my lips. What do you do when you want to get a dog's attention? You whistle. I whistled as loud as I could and the hellhound turned around and lunged at me. I used my arm to push it sideways as I jumped away from it. It spun around and swung its paw, trying to claw me. I sprinted just out of the way. The monster pounced on me and I was pinned between the ground and death. I waited for the death blow, but it never came._

 _"No!" Liv screamed as she plunged her dagger into the monster's thigh. The hellhound howled in pain and anger, and whipped around abandoning me. The monster leapt, swung his paw and hit Liv. She went flying, and landed a few feet away, limp._

 _"Liv!" I shouted. I notched an arrow and shot the monster with lightning speed. The monster designated at the touch of the celestial bronze arrow tip. I ran to my sister, who had yet to get up. I knelt beside her and felt hot tears pour down my face. Claw marks had ripped through her skin from her right shoulder to her left hip, she was bleeding out quickly._

" _W-will" she stuttered, still alive._

" _Liv!" I cried out. "It's going to be okay. I am going to heal you. You will be okay." I whimpered and placed my hands above her wounds, calling upon the power of my father. She caught my hands and pulled them away from her._

" _Do not try, Will. We both know this cannot be healed."_

" _I have to try, Liv"_

" _Will" she looked me in the eye. "The sun sets each night, but returns each morning. Even in your darkest night, remember the sun will rise again eventually. Never lose hope."_

" _Don't talk like that, Liv."_

" _Will. I love you. You were the best brother ever. Remember me. I will await you in Elysium." With that her body shuddered one last time, and the light left her eyes._

" _Liv" I whispered. "I love you, too". I stood up. I would protect her body until the end of this battle and we would win or I would go down fighting, just like she did._

I felt tears fill my eyes think about that day. She had just recently turned 12, still too young to die. I used to wonder why the knife did not do its job. It was celestial bronze, yet the weapon had done nothing. I had asked the Hephaestus cabin leader what he thought had happened. He told me that old weapon makers speculated that if the person using the blade does not wish to destroy the monster's soul, it will not kill the monster at its touch. It would take a fatal blow to kill it then. It made sense that Liv would not wish to destroy even a monster, that was just who she was.

That day I fought until the end. I stood by her, her blood still on my hands and shirt. I had been closest to her, and I prayed to Hades for her soul. I had been tempted to ask Nico if she had made it to Elysium. I wanted to make sure her soul was where she was supposed to be. Her memory had haunted me. The pegasi, the sing alongs, and particularly the Labyrinth reminded me of her. Sadness and anger trailed me after her death. Even all these years I was still bitter towards Luke. I blamed him for her death. Had he not chosen to join Kronos, had he not let himself be so malleable that Kronos could use him, she would still be here. He was a coward who received a hero's death and honor. Luke did not deserve that.

However, I blamed myself even more. I should have not gone out, but stayed back and made sure she didn't leave. I should have found someone to go out instead of me or her. I should have been faster and killed the hellhound while I had the arrow notched. I should have brought the quivers to the roof so I could have shot the hellhound before it attacked the son of Ares. She was my biggest 'what if'. What if I had made her stay? What if I had killed the hellhound? What if I made it to the son of Ares first? What if? What if? What if? What if I had saved her?

I would never forget Liv. I mentally retraced her face. Her light blue eyes and long, blonde hair that framed her face so perfectly. Her dark eyelashes and splash of freckles over her small nose. Her dark red lips which her soft voice fell from. Her voice was like honey, smooth and slow. Just thinking of her brought tears to my eyes. My vision blurred and Luka looked even more like Liv.

" _I can't let her die. I can't let someone else die at my hands."_ I thought. And in that moment I realized I would protect her at all costs.

"Will" Nico's voice broke my thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just…" I never told Nico about Olivia. Not yet, at least.

"You look like you have been crying." the dark haired Italian boy noticed.

I shrugged. "It's that she… She…" I glanced at Luka.

"Yeah" I think he knew she reminded of Luke, but not how much deeper my feelings went. That war taxed the Apollo children. I was 13, and saw things I would never unsee. I also lost my brother, Lee. "She reminds us all of him. Has she made any progress?"

"No, she'll start to move and seems close to waking, but then she stops. I don't know why."

"And her wounds?"

"Healing, why?"

"She has a strong aura of death."

"Oh."

"We should get you out of here. You haven't left her since this morning."

"No." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I have a patient. I'll stay here"

"You also have other siblings." He glared at me. "She isn't going to die if you leave her for 20 minutes."

"Were you not the person just telling me she could die?"

"Well... Yes, but demigods have death auras all the time. She will be FINE."

"But what if she isn't okay?!" I raised my voice.

"You don't have to shoulder all the work! Other people can take care of her!" He almost shouted back.

"It would be my fault for leaving!" I shouted this time.

"She won't die!" He shouted back. "For the sake of the gods, Will! SHE IS NOT GOING TO DIE IN 20 MINUTES!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THAT CHANCE!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN"

I was just about to say something else when I heard a whimper coming from Luka. She was still asleep, but her face was twisted in fear. She was having a nightmare. She started to tear at the sheets covering her.

"Stop! I didn't- Why are you doing this!" She said in her sleep. Then, she make a strangled screaming noise.

"She's close to waking." I said as I stepped closer to the bed. Then, to her I said. "Luka. We need you to wake up now. You're just having a nightmare." Nico hung back as if he thought he had caused this. I shook her arm, trying to wake her up. "Luka! Luka, you're okay. Wake up." She continued to thrash, and I leaned over her. "Luka-"

The girl screamed and her eyes flew open. She sat up so quickly, we almost hit our heads against each other's.

"Woah. Relax, it was just a nightmare." I explain. The girl gasps, as though she was being chased in her dream."

"Wh- Who are you" She gasps. "Where am-am I?"

"My name is Will. My friend over there is Nico, and you are at Camp Half-blood."

"Camp Half-blood?" She asks me.

"I'll explain soon, but I need you tell us how you got here. Do remember the beach or the ocean?"  
"I don't know how I got here. What does the beach have to do with it?"

"Nothing important. Do remember where you live? The names of your parents?"

"No… I don't remember anything."  
"Nothing? No vague memories at all?"

She shook her head. "No. I-I think my name is Luka, but nothing beyond that."

"Okay… That's okay, just rest." I turned towards Nico. "Go tell Chiron and Percy;

 **She's awake."**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nico's POV**_

Percy, Annabeth, Will, Jason, Piper and I sat down around the ping-pong table. When I told Percy Luka had woken up with no memory, he freaked out. He looks nervous, but wouldn't tell us why until Chiron got here.

"Percy," Chiron asked. "Why are you so upset over a girl waking up? Her memory may return with time."

"I been having a recurring dream for the last few nights." Percy looked pail.

'Bro, why didn't you tell us?" Jason asked, looking genuinely concerned. "You can tell us anything?"

"I only get certain pieces each night. However, last night the dream seemed complete. I didn't want to tell you until I understood what it meant."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked. "What was the dream about?"

"The girl, Luka. My dream was about her. The Gods sent her to us." Percy told us.

"Wait a minute, you dreamed about a girl and she just happens to wash up on the shore the day after?" I asked. "And now you say the gods sent her. Just tell us the dream, Percy!" He wasn't making much sense, and this felt important.

"The Olympians were meeting." He started. "But it wasn't just them. Hestia and Hades were also there. There was tension in the air, and they weren't in the throne room. Athena was the first god to speak. She spoke about how their children had turned because they felt like the gods don't love us. She told the other gods she had a solution. She had found a way to put all the gods' power into one being, but would only have a much power as their demigod children. She would live as a demigod for a year, but when she turned 13 she would be made into a god. That's if she succeeded and remained loyal to the Gods. If she gave up on the Gods, they would kill her.

"Athena could affect the girl's looks. She wanted her to look like her ideal image, but Aphrodite thought they should make her look like a…one of the kids that turned against them. Hermes wanted her to look like Luke. Then, they gave her his name as well. Her name was Luka, and she is like the foster mom of the demigods." Percy finished.

"The gods just all agreed to this?" Chiron asked.

Percy shook his head. "No, they argued about whether this was a good idea. Several gods thought they shouldn't do it."

"It's not the winter or summer solstice, and they were not in the throne room. It sounds like they wanted to keep this secret from the other gods." Will interjected.

"She would have such an important job, and every power that the Olympians have. I doubt they would just leave her as a minor god. Did they suggest any special privileges?" Annabeth asked.

"Athena said they would make her an honorary Olympian, like Hestia. That way, the demigods would have a representative at the meetings." Percy answered. That's when I realized something.

"They were protecting her. The other minor gods would get angry that she could just waltz in and be an Olympian. The moment they find out, they'll try to turn her against the gods" I said.

"How would they turn her?" Jason asked.

"Any way. Nightmares, misery, rejection, fear. Make her feel like the gods don't care and poof, she dead." I answered. "When I was in the Labyrinth and Tartarus the minor gods that had sided with the Titans or Gaea would try to do the same thing to me. Made me angry and depressed. I had nightmares that I would be attacked by monsters, buried alive, or that I killed everyone I cared about." I ignored the startled looks they gave me.

"How do we stop them?" Will asked softly.

"We tell her that it's not her fault. We have to prepare her for it, and be there for her when they try to hurt her. The gods will not hesitate to tear her apart"

"Aren't there laws against direct interference?" Jason asked

"Yes," Annabeth told him. "But gods have followers and children. Some god's jobs are to mentally torture a person. They could claim they had the right and the Olympians can't do a thing. The Olympians may also view it as a test, and decide to let it continue."

"There are certain spells and charms that ward off nightmares and such. If we give those to her, will they work?" Will asked.

"No," Annabeth explained. "Those are for general terrors. They are weak, far too weak to ward off even minor gods."

"So we have no way to stop them?" Piper said.

"Not necessarily," I told her. "While we can't stop them, we can change how she views or feels about them. The way we treat her can change how she feels. If treat her like a little sister and make her feel loved, she will be harder to turn against the gods. If we treat her like an outcast and monster because of her powers, turning her against the gods would be easy."

"We would have to put her in a position where she is close to one of us. Close enough to guide and teach her without arousing suspicion." Annabeth said.

"But, if she contains the blood of all the gods, no single god can claim her." Chiron added.

"So we'd have to fake a god claiming her." Jason said. "Easy, we just need to tell people she was claimed when just us where around. Until the time comes for us to do that we can put her in the Hermes cabin."

"We can't put her in the Hermes cabin." Annabeth countered. "She looks too much like Luke. If we want her to be accepted by the other campers, we have to use their differences to our advantage. We place her in a different cabin immediately."

"We could say she was claimed on the beach. Just Annabeth and I were there." Percy suggested.

"What cabin would we put her in, though?" Chiron asked.

"We can put her in one of the Big Three cabins." Will suggested. "You can feel the power radiating off her, just like Percy, Jason, and Nico. That would also make it easier to explain any weird powers she may have."

"No, we can't do that. It would automatically single her out, not to mention the fact that she doesn't have any of the characteristics of a Big Three child. No sea-green eyes and messy black hair. No vibrant blue eyes. Nothing like that." Annabeth sighed.

'We could put her in Athena cabin with Annabeth." Jason said.

"No." Annabeth shook her head. "My siblings are smart. They would notice Luka's powers, and since no child of Athena has powers there would be no way to explain that. And she doesn't have gray eyes like the rest of us."

"We could put her in the Apollo cabin with Will." I suggested. "She has the blonde hair, tan skin and some children of Apollo have weird powers." Annabeth nodded.

"It would be our best bet," She agreed.

"I don't know if it is safe to have her so close to the other campers," Chiron interjected. "Being the child of one god can make a person like Percy, Jason or Nico very powerful. Being made from the blood of the Olympians could make her triple the power of the 7 combined. I don't know how much power she would have. She would most likely have every power a demigod child of the Olympians has ever had before. Hercules, Jason, Perseus, and every hero ever. All of their powers."

"If every demigod is a gun and children of the Big Three are small bombs, she is a nuclear warhead." Percy concluded. A heavy silence filled the room.

"We can't isolate her. If she is going to be the Goddess of the Demigods, she has to comfortable with the demigods. If she becomes a goddess and can't relate to the other demigods, she might not want to stay around camp. Then, if she leaves, she becomes another god that should be here but isn't." Piper argued.

"We need to keep her close to the demigods, but not so close she becomes dangerous to them. We need her to know she's more powerful than most demigods, but we can't tell her everything. The less she knows, the safer they are." Chiron said.

"Her powers will be hard to cover up if she can't control them" Annabeth warned. "We need her to be close to one of us so we can teach her more easily. Then, if someone discovers her secrets, the other campers will trust her more because we trust her. The Apollo cabin is our best bet." Silence filled the room again.

"What do I need to tell her?" Will broke the silence.

"Tell her she's more powerful than she knows, and that while she's not actually a child of Apollo we put her there to be safe." Annabeth said.  
"When we keep Luka slightly distanced from the others she will ask questions" Jason added.

"Tell her we need to keep her safe. That she is important and we want to protect both her and the other campers. If she asks if her powers are normal or not tell her… that she is special, and she has different powers." Chiron said. "If she questions anything else say that we just don't know the answer. Remember, we're lying to protect her."

"Okay" Will said softly. "I'll do it for Luka"


End file.
